Embodiments of the present invention as exemplarily described herein relate generally to apparatuses and methods for handling substrates. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to end effector gripping mechanisms capable of handling tape-framed substrates.
Tape frame assemblies such as tape frame assembly can be used to support a substrate during substrate dicing processes, die-bonding process, and during shipping and storage of the substrate. Typically, a tape frame assembly includes a frame and support film stretched across the frame. A substrate (e.g., a semiconductor wafer) can be mounted onto the support film and held in place by an adhesive material. Thereafter, the substrate can be processed while being mounted on the support film. To improve throughput and reduce the cost of devices formed on substrates, the substrates have generally increased in size. As substrates grow larger, the size and weight of frames capable of supporting such substrates typically increases as well. For example, a tape frame assembly capable of supporting a 300 mm Si wafer can weight up to at least 500 grams. Unfortunately, the increased size and weight of tape frame assemblies can create problems when attempting to hold, release, move, or otherwise handle the tape frame assemblies using conventional end-effector technology.